


Little Witch Chronicles presents: Daylight

by MsMKT86



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Companion Piece, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Little Witch Chronicles, Romance, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bonnie gets knocked unconscious at the Witch house, she's out for a week. Damon slips inside her mind to make sure she's not alone and they spend time together in the darkness. It's not until the daylight comes do they fully realize that they'll have to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Witch Chronicles presents: Daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Witch Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168410) by [Princess976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976). 



> A/N: This is a deleted scene from the Little Witch Chronicles: Welcome Back, Little Witch (Chapter 4). 
> 
> I had wanted to use this song for Bamon for a long time now and it just fit so perfectly with this story.
> 
> Some of the words belong to Princess976, the author of LWCs. I asked and was granted permission to use them.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS = LOVE!
> 
> TIPS: The BOLD words are the lyrics. The lyrics have been used as dialogue. Damon and Bonnie are NOT singing.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: The Vampire Diaries, it's characters, places, anything else you can find outside of fandom or the Little Witch Chronicles by Princess976.

* * *

"Ego voco vos. Eximo mea divintas. Ego voco vos. Exmio mea divintas." Bonnie felt the house begin to shake and she concentrated harder and kept chanting. Outside the wind began to howl and lightening cracked the sky. Inside Bonnie continued to chant. Rain pounded down outside and Damon could hear the wailing of the witches. Bonnie continued to chant and she felt magic surrounding her. She saw the witches torturing Emily and Shelia disappear and she felt stronger. She kept chanting and she felt the witches grabbing at her. She chanted louder to be heard over the roar of the wind and the rattling of the house.

Suddenly the candles' flames grew exponentially and Bonnie was floating. Matt could feel the magic pulsating. Bonnie had stopped chanting but the wind was still howling outside. Then as suddenly as it all started it all stopped and Bonnie came crashing to the floor. Matt rushed to her side immediately.

"Bonnie! Bonnie wake up!" Matt yelled. Outside, Damon hear dMatt yelling and without thought ran into the house. He found Matt cradling Bonnie in his arms. Damon fell to his knees beside her.

"What happened?" Damon struggled to speak. Matt told him everything that he knew which wasn't much because all he could see was Bonnie and not what was happening on the other side. "I can still hear her heart beating. It's faint but steady. I'm taking her back to the boarding house." Damon lifted Bonnie in his arms and used his vampire speed and left Matt in the basement of the house.

A week later Bonnie still hadn't woken up. Caroline and Elena had both been told and both had been taking turns staying at the boarding house. Damon had been irritable and when asked what his problem was he said there were too many people in his house. The truth was he was feeling guilty for convincing Bonnie to try to get her magic back.

Damon watched Bonnie from doorway of the bedroom for three whole days during that week. He wanted to be the one holding her hand, not _Jeremy_. On the fourth night, Damon sat outside of Bonnie's room on the floor. Jeremy had laid down beside her and had fallen asleep. Damon put his head back and closed his eyes.

Bonnie had been walking in a ceaseless darkness. She was frightened and alone. She called out for her Grams, Emily, Caroline, Stefan, Matt and finally Damon.

“Damon!” she screamed at the top of her lungs into the pitch blackness. “Damon, please! Please answer me! Find me!”

“I'm here, Bonnie.” she heard him answer. “I'm here.” his voice said from behind her. She felt his arms snake around her and the spot where they stood was as bright as daylight.

“Where were you?” Bonnie asked. “I was calling out to you.” she said turning in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“It's ok now. I'm here.” Damon said. “That's all that matters.” he sat down and pulled her with him. He told her that she was unconscious and that this place must be what her mind created.

“It's terrifying.”

“You don't have to be here alone anymore.”

“Thank you for finding me.” she said smiling.

“You're welcome, Little Witch.” he said returning her smile. Bonnie put her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Damon, traveled into Bonnie's head to keep her company. They talked about everything. He filled her in on the events of each day. Bonnie had laughed and commented on the lives of her friends and reprimanded him for his guilt and his behavior but she still seemed...distant.

“Are you alright?” Damon asked, as they sat on the ground his arms around her.

“I'm...I'm ready to wake up.” Bonnie said quietly.

“Oh.” Damon said looking off into the endless black nothing. “That's great.” he lied. “When?”

“Not today or tomorrow. The next day.” she told him looking into his ice blue eyes. They were unreadable.

“I'll be for you until you're ready.” he said, his eyes locked on her green ones. She nodded and cuddled back into his chest; instantly asleep. Damon kissed the top of her head absently as his mind churned. She wouldn't remember any of this. They wouldn't be able to be together like this. It was selfish of him but he wanted her to remain in this horrible nothingness. At least that way Damon and Bonnie could be where they were supposed to be...together.

The next day, their last day, Damon arrived in the endless blackness but Bonnie was nowhere to be found. He sat down and waited for her.

“There you are.” she said sitting beside her.

**“Here I am, waiting.”** Damon said with a crooked smile. “ **I'll have to leave soon, why am I holding on?”**

“ Damon...” she said her eyes sad. **  
“We knew this day would come, we knew it all along.”** Damon said brushing her hair out of her face. **“How did it come so fast?”**

“I don't know.” Bonnie whispered. “What are we going to do?” **  
“This is our last night, but its late and I'm tryin' not to sleep 'cuz I know, when I wake I will have to slip away.”** he told her. “ **And when the daylight comes I'll have to go but, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close.”** Damon said pulling her closer to his body. **“'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own but, tonight I need to hold you so close.”**

“I don't want this to end.” Bonnie said into his solid chest. “This had been so great here with you and...”

**“And when the daylight comes I'll have to go but, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. 'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own but, tonight I need to hold you so close.”** he said his arm gripping her waist tightly. Bonnie was silent for a few moments.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“ **Here I am, staring, at your perfection in my arms; so beautiful.”** he answered, looking into her green eyes, his fingertips ghosting over her cheek. She smiled at him and he was pulled in deeper. Over the last couple of days, the black sky had formed millions of tiny stars. They had gazed at them silently, both wishing they could stay like that forever; but as they stared into each others eyes, the starry blackness above them began to fade. **“The sky is getting bright, the stars are burnin' out.”** Damon said sadly. **“Somebody slow it down.”** He and Bonnie looked up at the sky. It looked as if the sun was rising. He looked down and realized she was crying. **“This is way too hard, cuz I know when the sun comes up I will leave.”** he said. Bonnie turned her attention to him. It pained him to see such hurt in her eyes. **“This is my last glance that will soon be memories and when the daylight comes I'll have to go but, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close. 'Cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own but, tonight I need to hold you so close.”** Damon said pulling her flush to his body. “I miss the darkness already. **I never want it to stop, because I don't want to start all over.”**

“Me either.” Bonnie said. “Thank you for being here for me Damon.” he just shrugged. “I mean it. **I was afraid of the dark, but now its all that I want.”** Damon kissed her gently and wiped her falling tears away.

**“And when the daylight comes I'll have to go.”** he said against her lips. **“But, tonight I'm gonna hold you so close 'cuz in the daylight, we'll be on our own.”** he said as they both looked up at the fading starry sky. **“But, tonight I need to hold you so close.”** he said kissing her again. When they finally broke apart, she laid her head on his shoulder and went to sleep. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. “I'll see you soon, Little Witch.” he said before he opened his eyes and realized he was back in the hall way. He got up and went about his day as normally as he could. He know that she would be back tomorrow but he also knew that it would all be different.

When the sun fell and night rose, Damon was wracked with emotion. He was happy that Bonnie was back but he was heartbroken that any time they spent together wouldn't be like inside her dark bubble.

Later that night after Elena finally convinced Jeremy to sleep in his own room; Damon found himself sitting beside Bonnie on her bed. He held her hand and stroked her knuckles gently. He was looking out into the black night when his attention was drawn to the sight of Bonnie's hand gripping his hand tightly.

"Damon, where am I?" she whispered as she sat up in the bed.

"The boarding house." he answered back quietly. "How do you feel?" he asked as he searched her face. Her answer was to light the candles that were placed around the room. Damon looked at the lit candles and smiled. "Welcome back, little witch."

 


End file.
